Southern Comfort
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Set from Cajun Spice onward. Rogue goes back with the XMen, and Gambit goes abroad for a while. What will happen when the two meet up again?
1. Cajun Spice

Southern Comfort

Chapter 1: Cajun Spice

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: This is my First X-Men: Evolution fic, and I haven't gotten to see all of the episodes in a long time, so please bare with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue woke up to find herself in a box car full of crates. Her hands were tied together behind her back, and her ankles were also tied together. As she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized she was covered up with a trench coat and that the owner of said coat was leaning with his left arm against the door frame, casually looking at the passing scenery.

"You," growled Rogue under her breath as she glared her companion.

Gambit casually glanced over his shoulder before looking back out the train door.

Rogue leapt to her feet, attempting to lunge at Gambit, only to fall face first onto the floor.

"I've been watching you for weeks, Rogue," said Gambit as he came over and gently grabbed Rogue by the upper arms and returned her to a seated position. "You're such an unhappy girl."

"Is it any wonder?" asked Rogue as Gambit covered her back up with his coat. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"I don't want anything. It's what you want." Gambit took a seat on a nearby crate, and began to fiddle with his deck of cards, while Rogue began to think of a way to escape.

"What is it with you and cards?" asked Rogue several minutes later.

Gambit looked up from his game of solitaire.

"Well you see. It's like having fifty-two explosives tucked away in one little pocket." Gambit shuffled the cards from his right hand into his left and pulled off the top card. "I always save _her_ for last."

"Queen of Hearts?" asked Rogue.

"My lucky lady," said Gambit as he kissed the card. "She's gotten me out of a whole lotta jams."

"Then I need a deck of those," replied Rogue sarcastically.

"It _is_ nice havin' someone to watch over you, Rogue." Gambit kneeled down next to Rogue. "So, if you're ready to accept my help, I can untie you."

Rogue thought about it for a moment.

"Okay."

Gambit zapped off the ropes.

"It's just time you took charge of your _own_ destiny, 's all."

"Good idea," said Rogue as she kicked Gambit in the side, sending him stumbling across the car.

Gambit grabbed a hold of the sides of the door, as Rogue threw off his coat and withdrew his staff.

Rogue slammed the staff against Gambit's fingers, causing him to cry out.

"Ah don't like getting pushed in _any_ direction, got it?" said Rogue as she leaned forward slightly.

"Point taken," replied Gambit as he charged the train. "Now here's mine: pull me in or I'll blow this box car off the tracks."

Rogue glared at him before pulling him back inside.

"You're just crazy enough to do it."

"We do what we have to, right, chérie?" replied Gambit with a slight smirk.

Rogue swung at Gambit's face, but he grabbed her wrist before she could make contact.

"I'm not afraid. Go ahead," Gambit pulled off Rogue's glove. "Absorb my thoughts. See for yourself that I mean you no harm."

Rogue reached for Gambit's face, but pulled back at the last second.

"Like Ah want _you_ inside my head!" said Rogue as she turned and walked to the far end of the car and sat down.

Gambit grinned and went back to his crate to finish his card game.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Kurt, have you seen Rogue?" asked Kitty as she came over to the table where Kurt was having lunch.

"No, I figured she vas vith you," replied Kurt.

"Nope, I haven't seen her all morning." Kitty took a seat at the table.

"Maybe we should tell Scott and Jean."

"That's not a bad idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you mean you can't find her?" asked Scott.

"She's like totally not been at school like all day," replied Kitty.

"We should tell the professor," said Jean. "Something could be wrong."

"Maybe Wolverine can go and look for her," added Scott as the group headed off to find the professor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So where are you taking me anyway?" asked Rogue.

It'd been at least an hour since she'd said anything to Gambit, and she was getting bored.

"Nawlins," replied Gambit.

"Figures."

"What's that chere?"

"Nothin'."

Gambit gave a little shrug and the two went back to being silent.

"What are you playing?" asked Rogue as she glanced over her shoulder.

"Solitaire," replied Gambit. "Only ding you can play alone really."

Rogue turned to face Gambit.

"Do you know how to play anything else?"

"O' course I do, chere. Gambit knows how to play all de games," said Gambit as he finished his game of solitaire. "What about you?"

"I can play five card draw," replied Rogue casually.

"Why don't you come over here, so we can play?" suggested Gambit.

Rogue thought about it for a second before walking over and taking a seat on a crate across the makeshift table from Gambit.

"I haven't played in a while," stated Rogue.

"Gambit'll go easy on ya," replied the Cajun as he dealt out the cards.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you aren't a hustler, chere?" asked Gambit several card games later.

"I guess I'm just good," replied Rogue with a grin. "Sides, we're not playin' for money. Unless you want to of course."

Gambit smiled.

"I think I'll save my money for later," said Gambit as he stood and went to the car's door.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" asked Rogue as walked over to Gambit.

"Our stops up ahead," replied Gambit as he turned and retrieved his coat and staff from their spot on the floor.

Rogue looked from the rapidly passing by landscape and back over to Gambit.

"We're not gonna do what Ah think we're gonna do, are we?" asked Rogue as Gambit put on his coat, and returned the staff to it's usual hiding spot within it.

"Haven't you ever jumped from a train before, chere?" asked Gambit as he pocketed his deck of cards.

"No Ah haven't actually," replied Rogue as Gambit came to stand beside her.

"Ya don't know what you're missing," replied Gambit as he took hold of Rogue's gloved hand. "It's easy, all y' have to do is jump when I say so. Leave the rest to me."

"Am Ah supposed to trust you?" asked Rogue as she looked from the passing ground and back to a grinning Gambit.

"Preferably," replied Gambit as he looked up ahead of the train. "One, two, jump!" With that Gambit leapt out of the box car followed closely by Rogue, who had Gambit's hand in a vice grip.

Gambit landed gracefully in a sitting position on the soft grass with Rogue sprawled across his lap laughing.

"I told y' it was fun," replied Gambit as Rogue rolled off of him and he stood up.

"That was a big thrill," said Rogue as Gambit helped her to her feet. "We should do it again."

"Next train doesn't come for awhile, chere." Gambit began walking with Rogue right beside him. "And I don't know about you, but I'm hungry, so why don't we get a bite to eat?"

"Sounds good to me," replied Rogue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's Rogue's back pack!" exclaimed Kurt as he, Kitty, and Wolverine tried to retrace Rogue's steps.

"Why would she just like leave her back pack here?" asked Kitty as she picked up the aforementioned item.

"I smell a Cajun," stated Wolverine as he sniffed the air. "You two go back to the professor, while I try and find some answers."

Wolverine then turned and left the bemused Kurt and Kitty.

"What's he mean by he can like smell a Cajun?" asked Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is all of this?" asked Rogue as she followed Gambit through the streets of New Orleans.

"Mardi Gras!" replied Gambit with a smile as he looked at the floats and masked men and women who were moving past them through the streets. "Greatest party dere is."

Rogue watched as a float went by, and a man dressed as a jester threw strings of beads out into the crowd. Gambit caught a couple of strings in the air as the float passed by.

"Every belle needs some of dese," said Gambit as he put the necklaces around Rogue's neck.

The stared at each other for a moment before Gambit continued up the street. Rogue looked down at her necklace, and then back up at Gambit's disappearing form before hurrying after him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pyro watched the tape of Magneto's demise for what had to be the hundredth, laughing hysterically. He'd just rewound it and was ready to watch it again, when he was suddenly spun around to find himself face to face with Wolverine who had a hold of him by the front of his uniform.

"I'm lookin' for Gambit," growled Wolverine.

"Watch it mate, you're wrinkling the uniform," replied Pyro, as he caused a huge fire dragon to appear in the room.

The dragon lunged forward, knocking Wolverine backwards. Wolverine did a back flip and was ready to fight again in no time.

"I'm really glad you stopped by, because I've been bored outta me skull," said Pyro.

The dragon lunged forward once more, but Wolverine leapt up, and grabbed the underside of the balcony, flipping himself up, and onto the top of the railing, where he jumped off, landing behind Pyro, and slicing off his back pack in the process.

"Huh?" Pyro watched as the dragon quickly disappeared.

He then turned and gave Wolverine a sheepish smile, which got him throw into the far wall. Wolverine walked over and picked Pyro up by the uniform with one hand, and extended the claws on his others.

"Where's your buddies?" asked Wolverine.

"Since Magneto's gone, Colossus bailed and went back to Russia. Sabertooth's out playin' with a big ball of yarn somewhere, and Gambit didn't leave a note of the fridge."

Wolverine growled and three Pyro back across the room where he landed in his chair and spun back around to face the TV monitor.

"Okay, take care. So long. Ugh, don't get all weepy on me. Let's not drag this out or anything," called Pyro as Wolverine left the room. "I know just how to turn this frown upside down," said Pyro as he turned Magneto's tape back on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, have you always been a thief?" asked Rogue from her spot next to Gambit in the jazz club.

"I guess you could say it runs in the family," replied Gambit casually.

"What, like your father?"

"If you could call 'im that."

"What do you mean?" asked Rogue.

Gambit was about to reply when a group of guys came over to there table.

"Y'know this is Ripper territory, Remy," stated one of the men as two other grabbed Gambit and Rogue, and hauled them out of their seats.

"Bonjour Julien," replied Gambit, as he took a hold of his staff and extended, before using it to hit the man holding him in the face.

The man grabbed his nose and backed away from Gambit in pain.

Rogue elbowed her captor hard in the ribs, causing him to fall over, gasping for air.

"Borrow this?" asked Rogue as she took Gambit's staff from him.

She then spun around, using the staff to hold herself up, and mule kicked Julien in the chest, sending him flying through the door of the club.

Gambit walked over and leaned against the frame of the now broken door, and looked at Julien with a smirk.

"Thanks!" said Rogue as she handed Gambit his staff back.

"Any time." No sooner had Gambit gotten the words out, then one of the Ripper's from inside the club tackled Gambit to the ground.

Rogue looked up to see two more Rippers come out of the club, before running over and kicking the Ripper off of Gambit.

Gambit quickly got to his feet in time to see the two other Rippers' head toward him. He looked around for a good weapon, before his eyes fell onto a parking meter. Gambit quickly grabbed a hold of the meter, and charged it, until it exploded and sent quarters flying everywhere. The two Rippers threw their arm's up to protect their faces, before turning and running away.

Gambit smiled at his handiwork, but was soon tackled into the wall of the jazz club by Julien. Gambit looked up to see Julien rear back to hit him, but he never did. Instead Julien let go of Gambit and passed out, to reveal Rogue standing with her bare hand outstretched. Rogue groaned, and wobbled a bit, with her hand on her head. Gambit stepped forward, and grabbed Rogue's gloved hand.

"Time to go," said Gambit as he pulled Rogue down a nearby alley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you find anything out?" asked Scott when Wolverine returned to the mansion.

"The Cajun's skipped town and hasn't told anyone where he's goin'," replied Wolverine.

"The professor's trying to locate them using Cerebro," said Jean.

There was a slight pause before Kurt and Kitty came rushing into the room.

"Professor X's like totally found them," said Kitty.

"Where are they?" asked Jean.

"New Orleans," said Kurt.

"Go find Storm while we get the jet ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Look, thanks for your help, really, but now I gotta go and take care of some stuff," said Gambit once he and Rogue were safely away from the Ripper's.

Rogue watched as Gambit turned and started walking away.

"Why didn't you tell me they kidnaped your father?" asked Rogue.

"Because you don't need any more troubles," replied Gambit. "Especially mine."

Rogue hurried after Gambit.

"Listen. I know where they're keepin' your father!" called Rogue.

Gambit stopped and turned to face Rogue.

"You do? Where?"

"Bloodmoon Bayou," said Rogue as she came to stand in front of Gambit. "But you'll never get past their sensors and water mines, so Ahm goin' with you."

"No, no, I'll manage on my own." Gambit began walking away once more.

"Gambit." Rogue caught a hold of Gambit's arm, and he turned to look at her. "Ah had the chance to do something like this before, and Ah didn't. Ah need to do it now."

Gambit looked at Rogue for a while, before sighing.

"All right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We're never going to find them in this," said Scott as he looked at the huge crowd of masked people.

"Judging from that, I'd say they've already come and gone," said Wolverine as he gestured to the broken jazz club door, and the ruined parking meter.

"They've gone to a bayou," said Jean as she tried to sense out Rogue.

"Which one, this place is like swamp land," said Kitty.

"This way," said Wolverine as he headed down the alley.

"How do you know?" asked Storm.

"I can smell it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All this trouble, and Ah thought you didn't like your father," said Rogue from her spot in the boat.

"I don't," replied Gambit. "Just because someone adopts you doesn't make them a parent."

"Yeah . . ."

"Mystique? You mean it wasn't her motherly instincts that lead her to take you in?" asked Gambit with mild sarcasm.

"Let's just say it was my power she wanted to nurture," replied Rogue as she looked off across the bayou.

Gambit sighed.

"You and I, we could write a book about it. Been down the same roads . . ."

"Difference is, you're trying to save your father. It's more then Ah did," said Rogue as the boat slid up to the dock.

"It's a thieves' sort of deal," said Gambit as he tied the boat to the dock, and got out. "Not a family thing."

Gambit helped Rogue out of the boat, and the two walked up the dock, and onto the mainland. The two were a few yards away from the dock when Rogue got another flash of Julien's memories, which caused her to get dizzy and fall over.

"Rogue are you all right?" asked Gambit as he kneeled beside her with his hand on the grass next to her face.

Rogue turned her head to the side, her cheek just barley brushing across Gambit's hand. She opened her eyes in time to see Gambit pass out next to her on the grass.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"They took a boat from here," said Wolverine as he came to the water's edge. "The trial goes cold."

"Great, now we like just have to search like the _entire_ bayou," said Kitty sarcastically.

"We can take the Blackbird. It'll make things easier," said Scott.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit woke up to see a very angry Rogue standing over him.

"How dare you!" shouted Rogue.

"What happened?" asked Gambit.

Rogue grabbed a hold of Gambit's lapels and sat on him.

"Your thoughts are in my head! Ah know everything!" shouted Rogue. "You played me!" Rogue stood up and backed away from Gambit.

"Rogue . . ." Gambit stood up.

"Ever since you put me on that train, it's all been apart of a plan!"

"Let me explain–"

"You _knew_ you'd run into someone from the Ripper's at that jazz club!" shouted Rogue. "You knew they'd come after you, and you _knew_ Ahd use my powers to help you! All because you wanted me to absorb information." Rogue turned and started walking back toward the dock.

"I'm sorry Rogue!" called Gambit.

"You used me. Just like everyone else." Rogue said the last part quieter and with a hint of sadness.

"My father's life was at stake!" shouted Gambit as Rogue continued to walk away.

Gambit sighed and hung his head, before turning and continuing back toward the Ripper's headquarters.

Rogue looked back over her shoulder in time to see Gambit disappear into the shadows.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	2. Rescue

Southern Comfort

Chapter 2: Rescue

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: This is my First X-Men: Evolution fic, and I haven't gotten to see all of the episodes in a long time, so please bare with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit carefully crept through the old house, taking care to stick to the shadows and to be as silent as possible. As he passed through the kitchen, he eyed a case of soda, that was sitting on the table. Gambit thought about it a moment before pocketing one of the cans. Nearing a corner, he could hear voices up ahead.

"I don't see what the big deal is," said one of the voices. "I mean, he's just another thief."

"You idiot, LeBeau's the head of the Thieves Guild!" exclaimed another voice in a whisper. "Don't you see how much he's worth to us, alive or dead?"

Gambit charged the can of soda and rolled it around the corner.

"What's that?" asked one of the voices.

"It's a can of soda."

"Why's it glowing?"

Gambit waited for the explosion and as soon as he heard it, he raced around the corner. Easily stepping over the incapacitated guards, Gambit picked the lock on the door, and walked inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I should let those Rippers tear 'im apart," growled Rogue under her breath as she followed Gambit's path into the house. "I can't believe him!"

"Hey!" a voice called out.

Rogue turned to see one of Julien's guys from the bar walking toward her.

"I don't have time for this." Rogue turned around and held out her uncovered hand, which the man walked right into and passed out.

Rogue felt dizzy, but quickly shook off the feeling and headed in the direction the newly acquired thoughts told her Gambit and his father would be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remy! You came!" exclaimed Jean-Luc as he saw his son walk through the door.

"Don't get excited, Jean-Luc. Nothing's changed between us," replied Gambit as he walked over to where his father was tied to a chair.

"Den why are you here?"

"Not too sure of that myself," replied Gambit as he charged the ropes around Jean-Luc, causing them to fall off.

"We need to get outta here," said Jean-Luc as he stood, and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had been.

"This place is like a maze. You'll need help gettin' out."

Gambit turned to see Rogue standing in the doorway.

"Hurry up though, we don't have a lot of time."

"Who's de femme?" Jean-Luc nodded toward Rogue.

"No time," replied Gambit as he followed Rogue out of the room.

The two men followed Rogue down the darkened hallway, and over to a bookcase. Rogue looked at the bookcase for a moment before pushing in one of the books. The whole unit slid away to reveal a secret passage.

"This way," said Rogue quietly.

"How she know?" asked Jean-Luc.

"Trust me, she knows," replied Gambit as he followed Rogue into the passage.

It was a fairly short walk through the passage and out of the house, and soon the trio was near the boat dock once again.

"That went smoother then I thought," said Jean-Luc.

"Too smooth," replied Gambit as he surveyed his surroundings, look for the trap that they'd obviously run into.

Sure enough, about twelve Rippers could be seen coming out of the shadows surrounding the dock.

"Either one of one of you got a plan?" asked Rogue as she eyed the Rippers.

Gambit looked over his shoulder, and the looked at his father. Jean-Luc nodded as if in understanding, and Gambit grabbed a hold of Rogue's gloved hand and followed his father into one of the boats. Rogue looked over her shoulder as the boat sped away, to see several Rippers get in boats as well.

"Do we have somewhere to go, or are we just going to let them chase us around the bayou all night?" asked Rogue as the Rippers got closer.

"We can go to de Guild house, but we'll have to lose dem first," said Jean-Luc.

"No problem." Gambit took out a handful of cards, charged them, and threw them into the Rippers boats.

The boat quickly caught of fire, causing the Rippers to have to jump ship, but as they did so, one of the Rippers shot at the boat, causing Jean-Luc to make a sharp turn to avoid getting hit. The motion of this knocked Rogue out of the boat and into the bayou.

"Rogue!" yelled Gambit as he leapt out of the boat after her.

"Uh, Gambit?" called Rogue as Gambit swam over to her.

"What, chere?" asked Gambit.

"Is that an alligator?"

Gambit looked to where Rogue was pointing in time to see something very large slip into the water. He was about to reply when Rogue disappeared in a cloud of smoke and brimstone. Not wanting to wait for the alligator to catch up, Gambit swam for the shore.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you okay, Rogue?" asked Kurt as the two of them teleported back onto the shore.

"Yeah Ahm fine," said Rogue, not really paying attention to Kurt, and looking toward the shore where Jean-Luc was getting out of the boat.

"Are you sure? Cause you look totally spaced out," said Kitty.

"Ahm fine," repeated Rogue as she turned to look at her friend and brother. "How'd you find us all the way out here?"

"The Professor found you vith Cerebro, and then Jean did some mind probing, Logan followed your scent, and the rest vas actually a lot of luck," explained Kurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit had just gotten out of the water when a large fist grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt, and slammed him into a nearby tree. Gambit looked up to see Wolverine glaring at him as he reared back his other fist, and extended his claws.

"Logan! Stop! Leave him alone!" yelled Rogue from her spot next to the other X-Men.

Wolverine looked from Gambit to Rogue, before releasing the Cajun, and retracting his claws.

"I'm gonna want some answers, Rogue," said Wolverine as he walked past.

"And you'll get them," replied Rogue as she continued over to Gambit who was wringing the excess water out of his jacket.

"Rogue–"

"Don't," said Rogue as Gambit let go of his coat and looked at her. "You just did the wrong thing for the right reasons."

"So what now?" Gambit leaned against the tree.

"Ahm going back with the X-men. I don't care what you do." Rogue turned away.

"_Sure_ you don't," said Gambit with a smirk.

Rogue smiled dispite herself as Gambit came up behind her.

"Well . . . Ah better go."

Rogue went to walk away, but Gambit caught a hold of her hand.

"You will be fine, chérie. You got people watchin' over you."

Rogue turned and watched as Gambit disappeared with Jean-Luc into the fog. It wasn't until they were gone that she realized there was something in her hand. Looking down, Rogue opened her hand to find the Queen of Hearts in it.

"Come on, Rogue!" called Scott. "We need to go."

Rogue cast one last look in the direction Gambit had gone, before turning and heading to the Blackbird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does this have to feel so much like an interrogation?" asked Rogue as she looked at her fellow X-men who were gathered around her in the rec room.

"You owe me answers, as to why you were off gallivanting around with that Cajun," said Wolverine.

"I think what Logan was trying to say, is that we were worried about you," said the Professor.

"Yeah Rogue, you like, totally didn't show up for school. You just bailed all of the sudden," said Kitty.

Rogue sighed.

"Look. I talked to Kurt on the way to school, and that bothered me, so I decided to head back here. On the way back, I ran into Gambit, and he said his dad was in trouble, and that he needed my help, so I went with him," explained Rogue.

"He's the enemy," said Scott.

"We're supposed to help other mutants, and he needed my help. All right?" Rogue got tired of all the questions, and stormed out of the rec room.

"She has a point," said Jean after Rogue left.

"Yeah. I mean, it is our job to be like helpful, and stuff," said Kitty.

"Am I the only one who sees that he's the _enemy_?" exclaimed Scott, as the majority of the group left the rec room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where ya gonna go now, Remy?" asked Jean-Luc as the two continued on their way through the bayou. "You gonna go back to dat femme?"

"Huh?" asked Gambit, who was only half paying attention.

"Are ya headin' back to da femme?" repeated Jean-Luc.

"I dunno," replied Gambit with a shrug. "Haven't really thought about it."

"I know things haven't been the best between us, but ya always welcome 'ere."

Gambit looked at his father.

"What do ya mean?"

"I realize that I wasn't the best father to ya once ya got ya powers, and I'm sorry bout dat. Yer brot'her, Henri is gettin' married soon, he'd like for ya to be dere," said Jean-Luc.

Gambit was quiet for a moment.

"I guess I could stay a while," said Gambit. "I don't have anywhere else to go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	3. Long Time No See

Southern Comfort

Chapter 3: Long Time No See

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: This chapter takes place a few months after the previous one.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Rogue, do, like, maybe wanna see a movie tonight or, like, hang out?" asked Kitty as she and her room mate walked home from school.

"As long as you don't pick some sappy chick flick," replied Rogue.

"I'll think of something that's, like, up to your standards."

"Is it a girl's night thing, or are you invitin' the whole mansion?" Rogue switched her back pack to her other shoulder.

"It's, like, up to you," replied Kitty as the two passed the park.

"Kitty!"

Both girls turned to see Lance running toward them from the park.

"Lance!" Kitty's face lit up as her secret boyfriend pulled her into a hug.

"Ahm gonna go ahead and go to the mansion," said Rogue.

"Okay, I'll, like, see ya tonight," replied Kitty, as Rogue walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue didn't really want to spend all afternoon at the mansion, so she decided to take the long way home, which consisted of several side streets, and alleys. She'd just turned down a side street a few blocks from the mansion when she ran into someone. A hand was offered to help her to her feet, and she took it.

"Are you okay, chere?"

Rogue looked up to see Gambit holding onto her hand. He was wearing his Acolyte's uniform, and mostly looked the same, except that his hair was longer.

"You old Swamp Rat! What are you doing here?" exclaimed Rogue as she snatched her hand away.

"What? You haven't missed ol' Gambit?"

"Ah was nearly gator food because of you!" Rogue headed down the street.

"C'mon chere, dat gator was on de oter side of de swamp from you," said Gambit as he hurried after Rogue. "And I did jump in after y'."

Rogue stopped at this, giving Gambit time to catch up to her.

"It's because of you that Ah was in the swamp in the first place."

"Not true," replied Gambit. "You could have left when y' touched me. You chose to go into the Ripper house and give me and Jean-Luc a hand."

"Well pardon meh for not being heartless." Rogue continued down the street.

"Gambit's jus' sayin' he's not de one who got y' in de way o' de gator."

"No. You're just the one who drugged and kidnaped me."

"Touché," replied Gambit as he and Rogue walked onto the main street. "But y' have to admit dat y' had a good time, non?"

"Go away Cajun."

"At least let Gambit walk y' home, chere."

"Ah can mange just fine," replied Rogue as she kept walking.

"Chere." Gambit gently grabbed Rogue by the elbow. "Dis is Broterhood territory and Gambit couldn' stand it if y' got hurt."

Rogue looked at Gambit before a moment, before sighing.

"Ya probably wouldn' leave meh alone anyway."

"Yo probably right, chere," said Gambit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, here it is," said Rogue as she and Gambit came to a stop outside the gates of the institute.

"So it is," replied Gambit, looking up at the mansion.

The two looked at the mansion for a while before looking back at each other.

"Ah guess Ahll see ya around," said Rogue as she reluctantly pressed in the code to open the gates, and walked inside.

" bientôt mon chere (1)," called Gambit as they parted ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue walked into the mansion, planning to get something to eat, but her plan was quickly interrupted by Kitty, who grabbed a hold of Rogue and dragged her toward their room.

"Kitty, what the hell are ya doin'?" asked Rogue as Kitty phased them through the door.

"You totally have to give me the details," said Kitty as she leaned against the door.

"Details about what?" asked Rogue.

"I, like, totally saw you two."

"Who are ya talkin' about?"

"You and a hunk, of like, totally gorgeous Cajun," said Kitty. "I saw you two from the window."

"Must've been some mighty borin' spyin', cause nothing happened," said Rogue as she walked over and sat on her bed.

"Yet," said Kitty with a knowing look.

"What are ya goin' on about? Nothin's gonna happened between me and that ol' Swamp Rat," said Rogue. "Sides, even if it did, it wouldn't last."

"Like, why do you say that?"

"Gambit's a flirt, and as soon as he finds a willin' girl who can touch, he'll be gone. He's only stickin' around cause he likes a challenge, and that's all Ah am to him."

"He's a flirt, and he totally loves a challenge. I'll, like, give ya that, but he's had three months to find a willing girl, who could, like, touch, and you're still the one he came back to." With that Kitty phased through the door and out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue awoke to the sound of something tapping on the window by her bed. Being careful to not wake Kitty, Rogue got up and tip toed across the room, and opened the window.

"Gambit, what the hell are ya doin'?" asked Rogue yelled Rogue in a whisper, as she looked down to see Gambit standing on the ground below, with a hand full of pebbles.

"Gambit told ya he'd be seein' ya soon," replied the Cajun.

"Ah didn't think ya meant _this_ soon!"

"Aw c'mon, chere. It's a nice night. Why don' ya come on down and talk ta ol' Gambit?"

Rogue glared at Gambit, before sighing.

"Ahll be down in a minute."

"I'll be waitin, right here, Chere."

Rogue closed the window and quickly changed out of her pajamas, before carefully making her way out of the mansion, so as not to wake anyone or set off any of the security alarms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How'd ya even get over here, Swamp Rat? Security's pretty tight around here," said Rogue as she came over to where Gambit was waiting.

"De security's good," said Gambit. "But I'm better."

Gambit grinned, and Rogue found herself doing the same.

"So, why'd ya get me outta bed, anyway, Swamp Rat?"

"Gambit's jus' bored is all."

Rogue's eyes widened in anger.

"Ya woke me up, cause you were bored?" exclaimed Rogue loudly, which caused Gambit to put a gloved hand over her mouth.

"Now, now, Chere. Y' don' wanna wake de whole place up, now do ya?" asked Gambit as he removed his hand from over her mouth. "I figured we could go for a walk or something."

"Ah guess we could walk around the grounds a bit," said Rogue.

"All right, chere," said Gambit as he offered Rogue his arm, which much to his surprise she took.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, what'd you tell de Wolverine when you got back home?" asked Gambit as he and Rogue walked over to a moonlit bench and sat down.

"Ah told them that you asked for my help, and that Ah gave ya a hand gettin' your father away from the Rippers," replied Rogue.

"Oh, so y' lied," said Gambit from his spot next to Rogue on the bench. "Dat means either I'm rubbin' off on y', or y' like me."

"Whatever!" said Rogue as she playfully gave his shoulder a shove.

"Jus' admit it. De Rogue has a soft spot for Gambit," said the Cajun with a grin.

"Ah do not," replied Rogue. "You're not my type anyway, Swamp Rat."

"And what is your type, chere?"

"Ahm not havin' this discussion with you."

"Why not? If you don' like Gambit, den dere's no harm in tellin' him dese tings."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah suppose someone tall, and good lookin'."

"Well of course, mon chere," commented Gambit.

"There'd need to be a bit of a wild side to 'im. I couldn't deal with a goody-goody."

"Who could?"

"They'd need to be able to handle their own. I don' think they'd make a week with the X-Men life style if they couldn't."

"Especially not wit' de Wolverine around," added Gambit.

Rogue nodded in agreement.

"Ah should probably go inside," said Rogue.

"Good night, chere," called Gambit quietly as Rogue headed toward the mansion.

"Night Swamp Rat." Rogue waved over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue quietly walked back into her room, and had just crawled into bed, when a voice broke the silence.

"What'd you guys go do?"

"Huh?" asked Rogue as Kitty rolled over and turned on her bed side lamp.

"What'd you and Gambit, like, go do?" repeated Kitty as she sat up. "I heard you, like, whisper yell at him from the window."

"He was bored," replied Rogue as she too sat up. "So we just walked around and talked."

"Like, about what?"

"Just little things, and then he asked what I told Logan, when we got back. So Ah told him."

"Then what?" asked Kitty, eager to get all the details.

Rogue sighed a little and rolled her eyes at Kitty's eagerness.

"Then when he found out Ah lied to Logan, he said he was either rubbin' off on meh, or I had a soft spot for 'im, and I said he wasn't my type, and so he asked what was, and Ah told him."

"What is your type?" asked Kitty, wanting to know for future match making possibilities.

"Tall, good lookin', kinda wild, and able to hold 'is own," said Rouge, telling Kitty what she told Gambit.

Kitty thought about ti for a second before addressing her friend and room mate.

"You know you, like, totally, just described Gambit, right?"

"Huh?"

"Gambit's, like, all of the things you just listed," pointed out Kitty. "Think about it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!

Translations: (1) I'll see you soon, my dear


	4. It's a Date

Southern Comfort

Chapter 4: It's a Date

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: This chapter takes place a few months after the previous one. _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit couldn't stop thinking about what Rogue had said when he asked her what exactly her type was. She was pretty vague about the whole thing, but he couldn't quite get it out of his head. He also was having trouble figuring out why Rogue kept meeting him for their walks.

_De fille claims to hate me, yet she doesn't seem to mind de fact dat I keep droppin' by to visit her. Dis is strange, non? _Gambit pushed the thoughts aside as he finished putting on his boots, and made his way out of the Acolyte base.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue got up, and quietly got dressed in the dark, not wanting to wake Kitty or anyone else by turning the light on.

"Have fun," said Kitty as Rogue approached the door.

"Thanks, Ah guess" replied Rogue as she hurried out of the room.

It had become habit over the last couple of nights for her and Gambit to meet outside her window to go for a walk around the grounds. So far Kitty was the only one who knew about it, and she was sworn to secrecy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit easily scaled the fence surrounding Xavier Institute, and landed gracefully on his feet on the other side. Carefully avoiding all the hidden security measures, he made his way across the yard and over to Rogue's window, where he was shocked to see Rogue already down stairs waiting for him.

"If I didn' know better, chere, I might t'ink you actually liked me."

"And why's that, Swamp Rat?" replied Rogue.

"Well, y' waitin' out here for me, aren't y', chere?"

_He's too cocky for 'is own good. Serve 'im right to be wrong a few times._

"Ah couldn't sleep is all," lied Rogue as the two began their walk.

Gambit smirked, but didn't say anything.

"Are ya still livin' with the Acolytes?" asked Rogue after a while.

"Yeah," replied Gambit. "But we're not Acolytes since Magneto's gone."

"So, what are ya then?"

"Independent contractors," replied Gambit with a smile as the two came to their usual bench.

Rogue smiled and sat down right next to Gambit.

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit longer before Gambit spoke.

"Y' wanna go an' see a movie tomorrow, chere?"

_Why the hell did I jus' say dat? De Rogue doesn't like Gambit, and dat'll jus' make her mad at me._

Rogue was quiet.

_See, you've mad her mad, and now she's gonna get up and–_

"Sure," said Rogue interrupting Gambit's mental ramble.

Before either could reply Kitty suddenly stuck her head out the window of her and Rogue's room.

"You, like, totally need to get back up here! Logan's doing and impromptu room check!" exclaimed Kitty, raising her voice slightly.

"Where is he?" asked Rogue.

"He's still, like, checking the boys' hallway."

"I gotta go," said Rogue as she turned to Gambit.

" demain, mon chere," said Gambit as he kissed Rogue's gloved hand, before turning and hurrying away.

Rogue looked in the direction Gambit had gone, before turning and hurrying into the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue had just dived under the covers of her bed, when there was a knock at the door, followed by Logan sticking his head inside the room.

"Stripes, Kitty, everything all right?" asked Logan.

"We're fine," replied Rogue.

"Ya sure? I thought I heard yelling when I was down the hall."

Rogue sent Kitty a glare that no one could see.

"We're totally fine, Mr. Logan," said Kitty cheerfully.

"All right." Logan turned and closed the door behind him, and went on to the next room.

Kitty took a breath as if she were about to ramble on for a few hours, and opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Rogue.

"Ah'm tired, Kitty. Save your hours worth of questions for the morning."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how was your, like, talk with Gambit last night?" asked Kitty, the moment Rogue woke up.

"Ya sure don't waste any time, do ya?" Rogue sat up in bed.

"You guys were, like, _totally_ sit close on that bench last night."

"It's a small bench," said Rogue in her defense.

"Whatever. So, what'd you talk about?"

"Nothin'."

Kitty gave Rogue a 'Don't try and lie to me' look from across the room. Rogue was about to reply, but her phone rang, so she reached over and picked it up off the night stand.

"Hello?" answered Rogue.

"Bonjour, ma chérie," came the reply.

"Swamp Rat? How'd you get my number?"asked Rogue in shock.

"I asked Lance to get it from Kitty."

"You asked him for it?"

"All right, I threatened 'im to get it from de petit, but de thought was dere, and dat's what counts, right?"

Rogue smiled despite herself.

"What do you want?"

"I was callin' to see if y' still wanted to go to a movie tonight."

Rogue had nearly forgotten about that.

"Yeah, Ah'd like too," replied Rogue happily.

_Whoa! Where'd that come from?_

"Anyt'ing y' wanna see?"

Rogue looked over to where Kitty was bouncy up and down on her bed as if she was about to pee her pants with excitement.

"Do ya like horror movies?"

"Gambit loves horror movies, chere."

"We could go and see High Tension, if ya want to."

"Sounds good. When do y' want me to pick y' up?"

Rogue was slightly shocked at the offer, but didn't let it show in her voice.

"Ya can pick me up at seven if ya want."

"I'll be dere."

"Bye, sugah."

Now it was Gambit's turn to be shocked.

"Bye, mon chere."

Kitty squealed as Rogue hung up the phone.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kitty as she grabbed a hold of Rogue and began jumping up and down. "You were _totally_ flirting with him!"

"Ah was not," said Rogue as she got out of Kitty's grasp.

"Rogue, you called him _sugar_."

Rogue's eyes widened as she realized what she'd said.

"Oh my Gawd! Ah did _not_ call 'im that, did Ah?"

"You, like, totally did. You must really like him."

"Ah do not!" Rogue flopped back down on her bed.

"Then why are you, like, going on a date with him?" Kitty sat next to Rogue on her bed.

"It's not a date," protested Rogue.

"He's picking you up, you called him sugar, _and_ your going to the movies, which are, like, total first date material."

"Oh Gawd." Rogue sat straight up in bed. "It's a date."

_What have I gotten myself into?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was hanging out in the rec room watching TV when Kitty came, and stood between her and the TV, effectively blocking her view.

"Kitty, what the hell are ya doin'?" asked an annoyed Rogue.

"It's 6:30," replied Kitty simply.

Rogue gave her a 'And this means what to me?' look, which Kitty countered with a raised eyebrow.

"Crap!" cursed Rogue as she practically leapt off of the couch and hurried up to her room with Kitty in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Which shirt looks better?" asked Rogue as she held two different tops in front of her.

Kitty looked at the two tops before pointing to the one on the left.

"Go with the green one. It's, like, way sexier then the blue one," said Kitty.

"As if Gambit isn't flirty enough already," said Rogue as she put the blue shirt back in the closet.

"If you don't like him, then why are you, like, worrying over your outfit?" asked Kitty as Rogue quickly changed.

"Ah don't like him, and Ah'm not worrying about my clothes."

"Then, like, why are you going to the movies with him?"

"I claim temporary insanity, okay?" said Rogue as she finished changing. "How do Ah look?"

Rogue had on a pair of black leather boots, black jeans, and a green velvet shirt, with sheer green bell sleeves.

"You look great," said Kitty as she glanced over at the clock. "We should probably get downstairs before Logan sees Gambit."

Rogue nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Logan came out of the kitchen in time to see a fairly dressed up Rogue hurry past with kitty.

"Where ya goin', Stripes?" called Logan, getting the girls to stop.

"Rogue's going to, like, see a movie," said Kitty.

"Alone?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"No, Kitty's goin' with me," said Rogue. "Aren't ya, Kitty?" Rogue glared at the other girl.

"Yeah, that's okay isn't it?" replied Kitty trying to help Rogue cover for herself.

Logan eyed them for a while before nodding.

"Jus' be home at a decent hour."

Both girls nodded before rushing out of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit had parked his bike a little ways away from the gates of the mansion to avoid being seen by Logan or any of the less then friendly X-Men. He'd just gotten off of the bike and started walking toward the mansion when the front door opened, and Rogue and Kitty came running out of the mansion and across the yard. Gambit met them at the gates, and was shocked when each girl grabbed a hold of one of his arms and proceeded to drag him back down the street.

"Mind tellin' Gambit what's goin' on here?" asked the Cajun as they trio reached his bike.

"Logan," replied Kitty simply.

"What's de Wolverine done?" asked Gambit.

"He nearly didn't believe us," said Rogue.

"Yeah so, like, if anyone asks, I went with Rogue to the movies, not you," said Kitty as Gambit got on his bike, followed by Rogue.

"Where are you gonna be, petit?"

"I'll see if Lance wants to, like, do anything," replied Kitty with a shrug as Rogue got onto Gambit's bike. "Just be, like, quiet when you come home, incase we don't get back at, like, the same time."

"Okay," said Rogue as Gambit kicked the bike into life.

"Have fun on your date!" called Kitty with a smile as the two drove away.

_Ah'm gonna kill her when Ah get home._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Instead she was staring at Gambit out of the corner of her eye.

_God, he's hot. What? Ah did not just think that, did Ah?_ Rogue looked at Gambit just as he glanced over and smiled, which Rogue did as well. _He's got a nice smile. Snap out of it, Rogue!_

Rogue turned her attention back to the movie just in time to see a particularly gruesome scene. Even though she usually loved horror moves, Rogue found herself ducking her head toward Gambit's shoulder and away from the screen. Without even glancing over, Gambit reached over put his arm around her.

_Oh, he's smooth._ Rogue couldn't help, but smile, and turn Gambit's shoulder into a comfortable headrest.

Gambit smiled as Rogue laid her head on his shoulder. _Maybe de Rogue, doesn't hate Gambit dat much after all._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit stopped the bike in the same spot as he had earlier when he'd picked Rogue up. They both got off of it, and Gambit walked her to the gate.

"Ah had a nice time tonight," said Rogue, feeling suddenly shy.

"Me too, chere." Gambit took hold of Rogue's hand. "I'll see soon."

Rogue watched as Gambit walked back down to his bike, and drove off. She turned to enter the code to open the gates when she saw that they're was something in her hand. Looking down Rogue saw that it was a playing card, which she then flipped over to reveal the Joker. A note along with a phone number was scrawled at the bottom:

_Anytime y' wanna talk, chere._

_Remy_

Rogue smiled before turning and walking back up to the mansion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	5. Lying, Hiding, & Cheating

Southern Comfort

Chapter 5: Lying, Hiding & Cheating

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue and Kitty were sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast the next morning when Logan came in.

"How was the movie?" asked Logan as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Both girls froze for a moment.

"Huh?" asked Kitty as she looked from Rogue, and then to Logan's turned back.

"The movie you two went to see last night," repeated Logan as he turned around to face them. "How was it?"

"Oh, it was great," said Rogue.

"What'd you think?" Logan addressed Kitty this time.

"Best one I've seen," lied Kitty.

Logan eyed her for a moment before nodding and walking out of the kitchen with his coffee.

"That was close," said Rogue once she was sure he was out of ear shot.

"Really close," added Kitty.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was sitting in her room with Kitty later that afternoon, feeling rather bored, as she watched her room mate paint her toe nails pink.

"You should, like, call him."

"Huh?" Rogue looked over at Kitty and her pink toes.

"You obviously miss him. You, like, keep looking out onto the balcony and sighing, and then you look over at your drawer where his, like, phone number is."

"Ah don't miss him. Ah'm just bored is all."

"Well then, like, call him. I'm going out with Lance tonight, and we can do, like, what we did yesterday." Kitty finished painting her last toe and put the cap back on the polish. "Just call him already."

Rogue looked at Kitty, before going to her night stand and taking th card with Gambit's number out.

"This doesn't mean that Ah like him," said Rogue as she dialed the number. "Ah'm just bored."

"Whatever," replied Kitty as the phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Swamp Rat," greeted Rogue.

"Chere!" Gambit's voice immediately took on a happier tone. "What can Gambit do for ya?"

"Ah was wonderin' if ya wanted to do something tonight." Rogue glared at Kitty as she smiled and gave Rogue a thumbs up sign.

"Aww, chere. I knew y' had a soft spot for me. I'm touched."

"You'll be thinkin' that when Ah get a hold of ya," threatened Rogue.

"What if Gambit was into dat sorta ting?" Rogue could practically hear the smirk Gambit had plastered on his face.

"Look, do ya wanna go out or not?"

"Easy, chere. Gambit's jus' playin. What do y' wanna do?"

"Ah know this little jazz/swing/ska place we could go to."

"Sounds good."

"Pick me up at eight?"

"All right."

"Bye."

"Later, chere."

Kitty giggled as Rogue hung up the phone.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Rogue as she put the card back in its drawer.

"You guys are, like, _so_ cute together," replied Kitty.

"Kitty, you haven't even seen us together."

"I, like, just know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit was once again met with the site of Rogue and Kitty rushing out of the mansion, and over to him.

"I've come up with, like, a great plan," said Kitty.

"What's dat, petit?" asked Gambit as Rogue got on the bike.

"From now on, like, any time you and Rogue go out, I'll go with Lance, and we'll just tell everyone that me and Rogue went somewhere. That way neither of us gets in trouble."

"You're a smart one, petit," complimented Gambit.

"Thanks. I'll see you two later!" called Kitty as she hurried to meet Lance.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So chere, can you swing dance?" asked Gambit as a new song came on.

"I don't know. Why?" replied Rogue.

"Let's find out." Gambit took Rogue's hand and lead her to the dance floor as Zoot Suit Riot by Cherry Poppin' Daddies came on.

Rogue was shocked at how well Gambit could swing dance.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this, Swamp Rat?" asked Rogue as Gambit twirled her.

"My Tant Mattie has a soft spot for swing," replied Gambit as he twirled Rogue.

The two continued to dance even after the song ended. The danced through several swing and jazz hits, as well as a few ska ones. Finally a slower jazz beat came on and Gambit pulled her close to him.

"One more before we go?" asked Gambit.

"Sure," replied Rogue as the started swaying to the beat.

Rogue couldn't believe how close Gambit was holding her to him. Most people who knew about her mutation wouldn't even get within arms' reach, and here was this cocky Cajun holding her to him, as if his life depended on it. By the end of the song, Rogue was breathless, for more then one reason.

"Gambit suppose we should get you home, chere," said Gambit quietly as the song ended.

"Yeah," replied Rogue with a nod.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit walked Rogue up to the gate of the mansion, and the two stood there gazing at each other for a moment, before Rogue spoke.

"Gambit?" Rogue closed the space between her and the Cajun.

"Yeah?" replied the catch as he looked at Rogue.

"Remember when Ah said ya weren't my type?"

Gambit nodded.

"Ah was lying."

Gambit grinned.

"I already knew dat, mon chere," said Gambit before he turned and disappeared into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two nights since Rogue had gone with Gambit to the jazz club, and Kitty'd already annoyed all of the details out of Rogue, and was currently trying to find a way for the two Southerners to go out again. The girls were sitting in their room with the balcony doors open, enjoying the cool night air. It was a little after midnight, but it was Friday and neither girl was tired enough to sleep yet.

"I'm telling you, Rogue, he's a total hottie," said Kitty.

"Who is, petit?"

Kitty let out a little yelp of surprise and looked over to see Gambit leaning causally against the balcony door frame.

"What are ya doin' here, Swamp Rat?" asked Rogue as she looked over at the Cajun.

"Can't a guy visit his chere without bein' harassed?" asked Gambit as he stepped into the room.

"Of course you can," said Kitty, earning her a glare from Rogue.

"If Logan catches ya, it'll be yoah ass."

Gambit shrugged and sat down next to Rogue on her bed.

"It's worth de risk," said Gambit, getting him an 'aww, how sweet' look from Kitty.

"Are ya just gonna sit here on my bed all night, or are we gonna do something?"

"We could play cards," suggested Gambit as he took a deck out of his coat pocket, and sat on the floor.

"Awesome!" exclaimed Kitty as she sat down cross-legged on the floor between the two beds.

Rogue sighed before joining the two.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah think you're cheatin'," said Rogue as Gambit laid down his fifth winning hand in a row.

"Gambit's hurt dat y' tink such t'ings, chere," said Gambit as he put a hand over his heart.

"Yeah, like, how could he be cheating?" asked Kitty. "We've each won some too."

"He's a thief, Kitty," replied Rogue as Gambit dealt the cards. "He knows all sorts of ways to cheat, and not get caught."

"You wouldn't, like, do that to us, would you?" Kitty looked at Gambit with innocent eyes.

"Of course not, petit," replied Gambit. "De Rogue's jus' jealous."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but quickly looked down in shock as Kitty let out a squeal and laid down a royal flush.

"Like, oh my God! I won!" Kitty did a little victory dance.

"Dere's more den one way to cheat, chere," whispered Gambit in Rogue's ear as the two watched as the ecstatic Kitty gathered up her winnings.

Kitty continued to squeal and soon heavy footsteps could be heard pounding down the hallway.

"Logan!" exclaimed Kitty and Rogue as the room suddenly went silent, and all three got to their feet.

Rogue scooped up the cards and shoved them into Gambit's coat pocket, while Kitty ushered the two of them into the bathroom.

"Quick! Get in the shower!" ordered Kitty.

Rogue looked at Kitty as if she'd grown a second head.

"What?"

"Just get in and be quiet!" Kitty pushed the two into the shower, and pulled the curtain closed.

"Kitty, what the hell are you doing?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah, petit. What kind o' plan is dis?" added Gambit as there was a knocking on the door.

"I'll tell Logan that you're in the shower," replied Kitty.

Rogue was about to comment on how this wouldn't work since the water wasn't even on, when Kitty quickly reached into the shower and turned it on, spraying Rogue and Gambit with cold water.

"Ah'm gonna kill her," growled Rogue as she heard Kitty run to answer the door.

"Now, now, chere. De petit's jus' tryin' to help," whispered Gambit as the bedroom door opened and Logan walked inside.

Rogue glared.

"There are other plans that _don't_ involve me standing in a bathtub with you, getting soaking wet," hissed Rogue quietly.

"Gambit kinda likes dis plan," replied Gambit with a smirk as he turned so his back was to the showerhead, and all the water began to hit his back instead of Rogue.

"Pervert." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Y'know y' like it." Gambit smirked.

Rogue went to give Gambit a playful slap on the arm, but unfortunately as she did so, she slipped on the wet tub floor, and lost her balance. Gambit instinctively reached out, and caught her, but not before the momentum of the fall pulled them both, along with the shower curtain to the ground. Gambit turned so he was under Rogue, and the two landed on the bathroom floor with a loud thud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty had just gotten Logan to believe some crazy story involving a mouse and too much junk food, when there was a loud thud heard from the bathroom. Kitty raced to the bathroom and flung open the door to find Gambit lying on the floor with Rogue on top of him and the shower curtain wrapped around them both. Kitty looked at the two with a huge smile on her face.

"I, like, totally knew you guys would get together," said Kitty as she walked around them and turned off the shower. "I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

"We're not together," said Rogue as she tried to get off of Gambit, but found that the shower curtain had her trapped. "We just can't get apart right now."

"It's okay to admit dat y' like moi, chere," said Gambit from his spot on the floor.

"Yeah, it's like, totally okay for you to like him." Kitty walked over and proceed to try to get the shower curtain unwrapped from around the two.

"Just get the damned shower curtain off of us, so Ah can get up," snapped an annoyed Rogue.

"I'm, like, trying, but you guys have it really twisted around." Kitty gave the shower curtain a good tug, unwrapping it some, and causing Gambit and Rogue to switch positions. "What were you doing in there anyway?" Kitty looked at the two tangled up Southerners.

"Don't even go there, Kitty Pryde!" snapped Rogue, as Gambit began to laugh. "What's so funny, Swamp Rat?"

"Noting, chere," replied Gambit. "It's jus' dat, for someone who doesn't like me, y' sure do find a lotta ways to be with me."

"Ah had nothin' to do with this, Cajun," said Rogue as Kitty finally got the two of them untangled.

"Perhaps it's fate den, non?" Gambit got up and helped Rogue to her feet, and then two walked back into the bedroom.

"Ah think ya should go before ya get caught," replied Rogue with a smile.

"Bonne nuit, mon chere." Gambit kissed Rogue's gloved hand before walking out onto the balcony. "Bonne nuit, Kitty." Gambit gave a little wave before jumping over the edge of the balcony.

"Is he, like, okay?" asked Kitty, a worried look on her face.

"He's fine."

"You sure? It's, like two stories up. He could break something."

"I doubt it," replied Rogue as she went to the closet tog et a change of clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	6. Getting Control

Southern Comfort

Chapter 6: Getting Control

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ya know ya don't have to hide out here," said Rogue as she came out onto the balcony. "Kitty's out with Lance, and Logan's out with his poker buddies."

"What about de rest of dem?" asked Gambit as he dropped down onto the balcony from a tree branch above.

"Ah don't think they'll say anything, and if they do, Ah don't care."

"Gambit'd hate to see y' in trouble cause of him, chere."

Rogue smiled. It'd been several weeks since her and Gambit went on their first date, and things were actually going well.

"You're a sweet one, Swamp Rat," said Rogue as Gambit came to lean against the balcony railing next to her.

"Gambit been tellin' y' dat all along, chere. Y' jus' haven't been listenin'," replied Gambit with a smirk.

"Maybe ya just haven't been trying harder enough to convince me." Rogue leaned forward closing the space between her and Gambit a bit.

"Maybe." Gambit closed the rest of the distance.

Their lips were about to touch when Gambit pulled back with a sigh.

"Y' don' want me swimmin' around in your head, chere," said Gambit quietly, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Rogue looked up at Gambit in shock.

"Ah'm Sorry."

"S'not your fault, chere," replied Gambit.

Just then Kitty came into the room.

"Gambit better go," said Gambit as he stood up on the balcony railing. " bientôt, mon chere." Gambit jumped off of the railing, and gracefully landed on his feet, before headed toward the gates of Xavier Institute.

"He didn't have to, like, leave because of me," said Kitty as she came out onto the balcony.

"Ah nearly absorbed him," whispered Rogue, more to herself then anyone else.

"Huh?"

"Ah could've killed him." Rogue's voice rose as the gravity of the situation began to fully sink in for her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kitty, a concerned look on her face.

Rogue looked at Kitty.

"Ah have to get control of my powers."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm honored that you've come to me for help," said Professor Xavier from his spot at his desk. "May I asked what's spurred this renewed interest in getting control over your powers?"

"Ah'm just tired of them," replied Rogue.

"Well, I'll certainly help as much as I can." The professor came around to the front of his desk. "We can start working on it after breakfast."

"Thanks, professor," replied Rogue as she got up from her seat.

"You're welcome, Rogue."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue met the professor in the Danger Room, which had been transformed into a peaceful place for meditation.

"I believe the root of your problem stems from the psyches themselves," said the professor as Rogue took a seat on a cushy floor pillow.

"What do you mean?" asked Rogue.

"Every mutant must concentrate to master their powers, and I believe the psyches are preventing you from doing that."

"How?" Rogue shifted into a more comfortable position.

"They may be producing psychic static, which messes with the telepathy needed to master your powers. So today, we're going to work on blocking them out, or ideally, removing them completely."

"Sounds good to me," replied Rogue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was your, like, power control practice?" asked Kitty as Rogue entered their room.

"Headache inducing," replied Rogue as she walked into the bathroom to get some Tylenol.

"Did you make any progress?"

"Not really." Rogue came back into the room.

"Oh." Kitty gave Rogue a sympathetic look. "Well, the Professor did say it would take some time. I'm sure you'll get it eventually."

Rogue sighed.

"Ah don't have eventually." Rogue sat down on her bed. "Ah can hardly think straight around Gambit, and look what it got me. Ah nearly absorbed him."

"Well, at least he can, like, think around you," said Kitty, trying to be helpful. "As long as one of you can think, it'll be all right."

"Ah either need to learn to control my powers, or Ah can't keep seeing Gambit."

"You're not, like, gonna break up with him, are you?" asked Kitty.

"Ah'll have to."

"Rogue, you two are, like, totally head over heels for each other. You can't just give up on that."

"It's not like Ah want to give up on it!" snapped Rogue. "Do you think it's easy for me to make a decision like this?" Tears began to fill Rogue's eyes.

"I'm sorry," said Kitty, not used to seeing Rogue cry. "I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't do anything, Kitty," replied Rogue as she calmed down a bit.

Kitty walked over and pulled her friend and room mate into a hug.

"You'll get through this. Both of you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue spent the majority of her free time working to control her powers. It had been two weeks since she first met with the professor, and so far all she'd managed to do was remove the non mutant psyches from her mind.

"Don't get discouraged," said the professor as Rogue let out an aggravated sigh. "These things take time and you've made more progress in these last two weeks, then all of our other attempts at controlling your power combined."

"Ah know," said Rogue as she got to her feet. "Ah just wished things would hurry up a bit."

"Is there a specific reason as to why you're in such a hurry?" The professor had a look that made it seem as if he already knew the answer to his question.

"Not really," lied Rogue. "Ah'm gonna go get something to eat."

The professor watched as Rogue walked out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue walked into her room that evening to find Gambit and Kitty playing a game of Go Fish out on the balcony.

"Hey Rogue! Now that you're here, we can, like, play something else," greeted Kitty. "Gambit's going to, like, teach me how to play Texas Hold 'Em. Wanna play?"

"Sure," replied Rogue as she walked out onto the balcony and took a seat next to Kitty, as Gambit took a box of poker chips out of one of his coat pockets.

"White chips are worth one, blue chips are five, and red chips are ten," explained Gambit as he distributed the chips. "I'm dealing, so each of you need to ante up two."

Both girls did as they were told and Gambit dealt out to cards face down.

"You're gonna to try and put dese cards together wit' de ot'er cards I deal out and try to make de best hand possible."

Gambit continued to explain the game as they played it, until he was sure they all knew how to play.

"How was, like, your time with the professor today?" asked Kitty as she bet on her cards.

"Better Ah guess." Rogue also bet on her hand. "Ah still can't touch anyone though."

"You'll get it soon, chere," replied Gambit encouragingly.

"Ah hope so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!

I just want to say thanks to everyone who's been sending me reviews. I love you guys! You rock!


	7. My Trust in You

Southern Comfort

Chapter 7: My Trust in You

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue walked into the Danger Room, a few nights after the card game with Kitty and Gambit, to find Logan standing next to the professor.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rogue.

"Chuck thinks you're ready for the next step," replied Logan.

Rogue gave the professor a questioning look.

"We've cleared away the majority of the psychic static from your mind," explained the professor. "The only way we'll know if it works or not is if you try to make contact with someone."

Rogue seemed hesitant of the idea.

"It's okay, kid. You're not gonna hurt me," said Logan.

_Famous last words. _Rogue looked from the professor to Logan once more before taking off her gloves.

"Go on," encouraged Logan.

Rogue took a deep breath before placing her bare hands on Logan's face. At first there was nothing and Rogue dared to hope her powers were in check, but within a few seconds the all too familiar tingle of her powers appeared, and she quickly pulled her hands away with a defeated sigh.

"Ah knew it wouldn't work," stated Rogue sadly.

"Don't give up, Rogue," said the professor as wheeled his chair closer to her. "These things take time, and a number of things could've caused this. Nerves perhaps."

"If it's because Ah'm nervous then it's never gonna be in check." Rogue turned and hurried out of the Danger Room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty walked into her room, and instantly knew something was wrong. Rogue was sitting outside on the balcony railing with a shoe box resting on the railing beside her. Kitty slowly walked outside and came to stand next to her room mate. Glancing down at the shoe box in between them, Kitty saw that it was filled with various things Gambit hand given Rogue.

"It hasn't helped," said Rogue, not looking at Kitty.

"Huh?" Kitty still wasn't quite sure what was wrong.

"The professor wanted me to see if Ah could touch Logan, and Ah couldn't."

Rogue sounded like she'd been crying, and Kitty's heart went out to her friend.

"Maybe it'll work next time," said Kitty optimistically.

"There isn't gonna be a next time." Rogue looked over at Kitty. "Ah can't handle the disappointment."

Kitty glanced at the shoe box once more before looking back up at Rogue.

"Does this mean . . .?" Kitty left the question unfinished.

"The next time Ah see him is gonna be the last." Rogue got up and headed back into the room. "I'm gonna go for a walk. Can you get rid of those for me?"

"Sure," replied Kitty as Rogue walked out of the room.

Kitty turned her attention back to the box, and couldn't help, but feel sad. Sighing, she picked up the box, and looked at it's contents: a couple of playing cards, some Mardi Gras beads, several photos that she herself had insisted on taking of the couple, and a few other mementoes. It wasn't much, but Kitty couldn't help, but feel like it had the potential to be something great.

_Rogue might be ready to give up, but I'm not._ Kitty put the lid on the box and walked back into the bedroom.

Kitty quickly stashed the box under her bed before hurrying downstairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue came back from her walk just in time for lunch. She wasn't really in the mood to eat, and luckily for her, she didn't have to. A few moments after Rogue came into the kitchen, Scott and Jean ran in.

"Everybody, suit up!" ordered Scott with far too much enthusiasm for Rogue's taste.

"Vhy?" asked Kurt around his mouthful of sandwich.

"I'll explain on the Blackbird," said Scott as he and jean rushed back out of the kitchen.

"Is there some sort of rule that says all leaders have to be like that?" asked one of the new recruits.

"I think Scott just likes the feel of the stick up his ass," replied Rogue which got smiles out of everyone present.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shit!" cursed Rogue as she finished putting her uniform on.

"What?" asked Kitty.

"I can't find my gloves."

"Don't worry about them. Cerebro said it was hostile activity." Scott headed toward the jet. "We don't have time to find them anyways."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Care to explain why ya drug us to an empty parking lot?" asked Rogue as she and the X-men got out of the jet.

Scot looked around, and sure enough, it appeared that they were in the middle of a parking lot in the warehouse district of town.

"Cerebro said there was a large amount of mutant activity in the area," said Scott. "This place should be crawling with mutants." Scott sounded a little disappointed.

"Well unless you count, like, the rats, which are probably a side effect of the exhaust fumes, there aren't any mutants here," said Kitty.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Half-pint," said Logan as he sniffed the air.

A low growl caused everyone to turn and see Sabertooth, along with Pyro, Colossus and standing behind them.

"Very perceptive," commented Sabertooth.

Rogue, noticing that Gambit was missing, decided to see if she could find him. Unfortunately, Sabertooth and Wolverine got into it, which caused both sides to start fighting with each other. It took Rogue several minutes, but she was finally able to sneak away from the fight. Spotting a large scaffold, Rogue decided to climb so she could get a better view of the fight. If Gambit was around, she'd be able to see him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_You can't break up with him up here._ Said a little voice (her own) inside Rogue's head as she climbed the scaffold.

_Why not? The harsher it is, the less likely he'll come back and get hurt. _Rogue reached the top of the scaffold and surveyed the fight below.

_You know damn well that isn't true._ The voice was getting annoying at this point and Rogue decided to ignore it completely.

Not spotting Gambit down below, Rogue turned to leave, only to walk straight into someone.

"We should stop meetin' like dis, chere," commented Gambit with a grin.

It took Rogue a moment to figure out that Gambit was talking about the first time they met, but when she did, she smiled.

"Ah guess so," replied Rogue.

"So, why aren't you fighting with de rest o' dem?" Gambit gestured with his head toward the X-Men and Acolytes.

Rogue shrugged, before a thought came to her.

"Ya'll ain't followin' Sabertooth now, are ya?"

"I sure as hell ain't," replied Gambit.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott looked up and saw Rogue and Gambit standing on the scaffold. He immediately assumed they were fighting, although he wasn't sure why there wasn't a lot of contact between the two of them.

"Rogue, hurry up and absorbed him already!" called Scott into his com link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should probably put on a show for dem," said Gambit.

"Probably," replied Rogue as he com link went off again.

"Rogue! Are you listening to me?" came Scott's voice.

Rogue ignored and looked back at Gambit.

_I'll have to tell him after this is over._ Thought Rogue as she and the Cajun took up fighting stances.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott watched from the ground as the two Southerners "fought" each other on the scaffold. The whole thing was taking far longer then it normally should have , seeing as how neither Southerner wanted to hurt the other one. Scott was beginning to get impatient and when he saw that he had a clear shot at Gambit he decided to take it.

Kitty glanced over in time to see Scott put his hand to his visor. Quickly looking in the direction he was aiming, Kitty saw Gambit and Rogue on top of the scaffold.

"Scott! What are you doing?" asked Kitty as her fellow X-Man took aim.

"It's taking too longer," replied Scott. "I've got a shot, and I'm going to take it!"

Kitty ran forward and tackled Scott just as he fired. The blast missed Gambit, but hit one of the legs of the scaffold, shattering it to pieces. Kitty watched in horror as the scaffold lurched forward.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is really pointless, y'know?" said Rogue as she dodged a punch from Gambit.

"I know, but de kiddies like de show," replied the Cajun.

Suddenly the scaffold gave a violently lurch forward. Gambit quickly shoved Rogue away just as the motion of the scaffold leaning, sent him stumbling back and over the edge.

"REMY!" Rogue raced forward to find Gambit hanging onto the scaffold, but just barely.

"You called me by m' name," said Gambit with a grin.

"Swamp Rat, now is not the time." Rogue's voice was full of worry, and all thought's of breaking up with him were pushed aside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why'd you tackle me? I had a clear shot!" exclaimed an annoyed Scott as he got to his feet.

Kitty was too busy watching Gambit, who had become a friend of her's over the last several weeks, dangle from the edge of the scaffold to reply.

"Rogue, pull him up," said Kitty into the com link.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did you hear me, Rogue?" Kitty sounded as worried as Rogue felt.

Rogue looked from Gambit to her un-gloved hands before replying.

"Ah c-can't."

"What?" asked Kitty from the ground.

Gambit gave Rogue a questioning look.

"Ah can't. Ah don't have my gloves on."

Suddenly one of Gambit's hands slipped, leaving him with only one to hold onto the scaffold with.

A little yelp could be heard from Rogue's com link.

"I'll, like, go and get Jean, or Kurt, or someone," came Kitty's panicked reply as she ran off.

Gambit looked up to Rogue who had tears in her eyes.

"Shouldn't I be de one cryin', considerin' I'm closer to slammin' into de ground and all?" asked Gambit trying to make light of the situation.

"Ah wanna help you, Ah really do, but Ah touch ya, you'll get hurt."

"Chere, de ground's gonna hurt more de you," replied Gambit calmly, despite the fact he could feel his other hand slipping a bit.

Rogue reached out as if she were going to grab Gambit's wrist, but she pulled back with a sob.

"Ah can't do it!" Rogue began to full out cry.

"Chere!" Gambit raised his voice a bit to get her attention. "You won't hurt me." Gambit spoke the last part forcefully, but calmly.

"But Ah will, and if Ah hold on too long, you could die, and Ah can't handle that–"

"I trust you, Rogue."

This got Rogue to look at Gambit in shock.

"I trust you," repeated Gambit. "I know you're not gonna hurt me."

Gambit's hand slipped off of the scaffold, but Rogue's grabbed onto his wrist at the last moment. Rogue looked down to where her hand was touching Gambit's bare skin without her powers kicking in.

"Mind pulling me up, chere?" asked Gambit, snapping Rogue out of her daze.

"Of course!" Rogue pulled Gambit back onto the scaffold, and he sat down next to her.

"I knew y' could do it," said Gambit as he pulled Rogue into a hug.

"Ah nearly let you die in the process though," replied Rogue, still in shock.

"De risk was worth it, non?"

Rogue smiled and hit Gambit playfully on the chest.

"You're crazy."

"Like, oh my God!" exclaimed Kitty as she and Kurt appeared at the top of the tower. "I'm _so_ glad you're both alive, and like . . . touching?" Kitty sounded unsure about the last part.

"I zought you couldn't touch," commented Kurt.

"Ah couldn't, until just a little while ago," replied Rogue.

"Come on," said Kitty as Gambit and Rogue got to their feet. "I'm sure the professor will want to, like, hear about this."

Kurt put an arm around Kitty and Rogue, and wrapped his tail around Gambit's arm before teleporting them back to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Kind of a crappy chapter, but oh well. Thanks again for all of the reviews! They're all trs bon.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	8. We're a Set

Southern Comfort

Chapter 8: We're a Set

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of X-Men: Evolution, they belong to their respective creators.

Summary: Takes place from Cajun Spice and forward. Rogue returns with the X-Men, and Gambit decides to go abroad for awhile. What will happen when they run into each other again?

Note: _Whole sentences in italics are thoughts_, and _single _words are emphasis.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It appears that the emotional stress the situation put you through, although opposite in the result, was similar to the stress that caused your powers to manifest in the first place," explained the professor after hearing the story once the X-men returned to the mansion.

"Ah guess that makes since," Said Rogue from her spot next to Kitty and Kurt on the couch in the rec room.

"May I ask how Mr. LeBeau is doing?" inquired the professor politely.

"Ah'm not sure really," replied Rogue, not giving out too many details.

Only Kitty, and now Kurt knew about her and Gambit's relationship, and Rogue wanted to keep it that way for the time being.

"Well, when you see him again, ask him to come to my office. I'd like to have a word with him." The professor left the rec room, leaving more then a few people with questions wanting to be answered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, vhen vere you planning on telling me about you and Gambit?" asked Kurt as he, Rogue, and Kitty hung out in the girls' room.

"Ah don't know. Sooner or later," replied Rogue.

"I'm just glad that you did, like, break up with him," said Kitty with a relieved smile. "And that he didn't, like, plummet to his death either." Kitty added this as an after thought.

Rogue looked as if a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"Kitty, you didn't actually listen to me, when Ah asked ya to throw that stuff away, did ya?"

Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I totally threw away your entire relationship with Gambit, just because you told me to while in, like, a fit of depression."

"Were you just bein' sarcastic?" asked Rogue in shock.

Kitty gave a little 'oops' smile.

"I guess I've been hanging out with you and Gambit too much."

"So, where is it?" asked Rogue, returning ehr attention back to the box.

Kitty leaned over and rummaged around under her bed until she found the desired object.

"Here ya go," said Kitty as she handed the box to Rogue. "One box 'o relationship just how ya left it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rogue was trying to figure out how to get Gambit in to see the professor without him being spotted and questioned by the other residents of the mansion. She was still pondering the when Kitty and Kurt appeared in the room.

"You need to come see this," said Kitty as she grabbed a hold of Rogue's arm and Kurt teleported them down to the hallway outside of Xavier's office.

Lots of crying and screaming could be heard from within the office, and the noise only got louder as Professor Xavier opened the door and came out into the hallway which was rapidly filling with students. The professor was soon joined by a very calm looking Colossus, followed by an annoyed looking Gambit who had a hysterical Pyro clinging to his leg like a toddler.

"You can't take him away from us! We _need_ him!" Pyro was in tears as Gambit proceed to try and shake him off of his leg.

"G'off," growled Gambit.

"You can't leave us with Sabbie! He's so cranky, and he'll turn us into scratching posts without you there!" Pyro began to scream and kick his feet.

"I'm not leaving the two of you with him. Colossus is coming with me," said Gambit as he gave a forceful kick, which dislodged the crazy Australian from his leg.

Pyro gave Professor Xavier the look you would give someone who just ran over your dog, and then threw the car in reverse and hit it again.

"You're stealing _both_ of them from me? As if one isn't enough, you have to take them both?" Pyro pulled Gambit and Colossus into his arms as if he was a mother fixing to have her children ripped from her arms and sent to their deaths. "Well I won't let you! You can't have them! They're mine!"

"There really isn't need for all of this," said the professor calmly, as Gambit and Colossus removed themselves from Pyro's grasp. "I extended the invitation to all _three_ of you."

Pyro's mood did a completely one-eighty and he perked up quite a bit.

"You mean, I can come with them?" Hope shown in Pyro's eyes.

"Yes, of course," said the professor with a nod.

Pyro jumped in the air an let out a whoop of joy.

"Hear that mates? We're the new X-men!" Pyro hugged Gambit and Colossus once more.

"What?" exclaimed Scott. "Professor, they're the _enemy_!"

"_Was_ the enemy," corrected Pyro. "You may now call us roomies!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit had just finished unpacking his things when there was a knock on the door, followed by Rogue stepping into the room.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to see Pyro cling to you and Colossus as if you were his babies," commented Rogue with a smile.

"He has abandonment issues," replied Gambit casually.

"Ah'd say." Rogue took a seat on Gambit bed. "So, how'd you find out the professor wanted to talk to you?"

"I ran into Kitty in the park, and she told me," replied Gambit as he sat down next to Rogue.

"Well Ah'm glad, because other wise Ah'd have to do it, and then there'd be questions, and Scott would be even more of an ass."

Gambit nodded as if in understanding, and a peaceful silence fell over the room for a few moments.

"Wanna go out tomorrow night?" asked Gambit suddenly.

"Sure, it'd be nice to get away from here for a few hours," replied Rogue.

"Great, we can leave at seven."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gambit and Rogue came home after their date to find the mansion utterly deserted with all of the lights turned off.

"We're not that late getting home," said Rogue as she looked around the darkened entry way.

"Even if we were, de Wolverine would be up waiting for us," added Gambit.

"Ah suppose we should view this as a blessin', since this place isn't quiet very often."

"Probably." Gambit nodded.

Rogue yawned.

"If you're tired, chere, y' should go to bed."

"Yeah, Ah think Ah'll head up that way." Rogue motioned toward the stairs with a nod.

"Let Gambit walk y' to your room den," said Gambit with a grin as he offered Rogue his arm.

"You're such a gentleman." Rogue smiled and took Gambit's arm as the two headed upstairs.

"But of course I am, mon chere."

"Ah had a really nice time tonight," said Rogue as the couple came to stop outside her room.

"So did I." gambit nodded his head in agreement. "We should do it again, non?"

"Ah'd like that," said Rogue quietly as she looked up at Gambit and the two slowly began to close the space between them.

"Je t'adore," whispered Gambit.

"Love you too, Swamp Rat," replied Rogue as their lips met.

Before they could break apart a bright flash of light filled the hallway before quickly disappearing again. Rogue and Gambit turned to see Kitty, Kurt, and Pyro standing in the doorway of Rogue and Kitty's room with huge grins on their faces. Behind them, the majority of the teenage residents of the mansion were also crammed inside the bedroom.

"Didn't I tell you they were a cute couple?" Kitty looked over at Pyro who was holding a camera in his hands.

"That you did, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you," replied the Aussie.

"Why the hell are ya'll hiding in my room?" demanded Rogue, recovering from the initial shock of being blinded by a camera during a romantic moment.

"Time to go," said Kurt as he grabbed onto Kitty and Pyro and teleported them away from the angry Rogue.

The rest of the students, except for Jean and Scott, looked at Rogue with petrified expressions on their faces.

"Go on, get!" Rogue pointed out into the hallway, and the students quickly raced out of the room, leaving only Scott and Jean.

"He's the _enemy_, Rogue! How could you do this?" demanded Scott.

"Leave them alone, Scott," said Jean as she ushered her boyfriend out of the room.

"Dat by far, was de strangest way I've ever ended a date," commented Gambit once everyone left.

"Get used to it," replied Rogue. "Everyone's crazy around here, and sooner or later it'll rub off on you."

"Well then," Gambit wrapped his arms around Rogue. "We can be crazy together."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La Fin

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys make me happy, which makes me write more!

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
